


be my dream(s) come true?

by theriveroflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foreshadowing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, JNPR Berries Week 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Even amid preparation for the Vytal Tournament coming up soon, they still find ways to come together.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Team JNPR
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20
Collections: JNPR Berries Week





	1. Day 1: Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I connected the prompts! Didn't use all of them, but I chose prompts to make a seven-chapter cohesive story. Beacon-days Berries, folks! The first two chapters are set between volumes 2 & 3, but most of the rest will focus on filling in the gaps of Volume 3 -- and for day 6, I have something that you should enjoy. The free day is...different. Keep an eye on the additional tags. Thanks to the JNPR Discord for letting me know this existed.

It starts out with the four beds all separate, in the standard arrangement. None of them have much in the way of belongings, they don’t have the same need for reorganization that team RWBY did with their bunk beds.

(Nora and Ren have never had much. They’ve accumulated a little more after going to Signal on a scholarship -- but they don’t have  _ much.  _ Most of what they had was scavenged, their Scrolls being a donation. Their clothes and Nora’s headphones are one of the few things that they’ve bought for themselves.)

(Jaune didn’t bring a lot to Beacon, because he went without much fanfare. He went without a lot of things because he couldn’t  _ afford  _ to take many things when he left. The more he took, the more that he couldn’t leave behind.)

(And Pyrrha brought the most, but not nearly as much as anyone would think. Not as much as she has. She wanted to leave at least some of it behind. And she did.)

Nora and Ren sometimes go to sleep separately and wake up together. Jaune doesn’t get it at first, but one night he can’t sleep and he hears them whispering about nightmares.

And though he doesn’t get those nightmares, he does understand that it’s easier to confront fear when standing together. Or laying, in this case.

Wait, why? He hasn’t experienced real fear, not at Beacon.

And so the next day, when Ren and Nora walk back into the room, they find that their beds are pushed together.

When asked, Pyrrha acts confused -- because it’s not acting,  _ she doesn’t know. _

It was Jaune.

* * *

Pyrrha joins Ren and Nora some nights. Jaune  _ knows,  _ even though she goes back to her own bed, because Ren and Nora wake up with a gap the shape of her between them, Ren’s arm bridging the gap and hand loosely atop Nora’s stomach.

But Jaune doesn’t have a reason to join them. He doesn’t have the same trauma as Pyrrha from the spotlight, he doesn’t have the same backstory as Ren and Nora and the monster that killed Ren’s family.

When did he learn that?

* * *

Sometimes, when they study, they all collapse on the two/one bed(s).

(It’s been two weeks. They haven’t been separated. He  _ knows  _ each of them could have done it. They didn’t want to.)

It fits all four of them, with very little room remaining.

(They don’t get much studying done.)

This is different from what he knows. What he…what they were.

“It almost feels like a dream,” Pyrrha says. “I never thought I would be here.”

“What do you mean? Studying for our history exam tomorrow?” Jaune asks, because of  _ course  _ he always has to ask the stupid questions.

“Here, with a team that saw me for myself.”

“We aren’t the same without you,” Ren says, as though it’s a fact.

“You make all of us better,” Jaune declares. “Every day.”

“Yeah.” Nora rolls over and hugs Pyrrha. Jaune shifts a bit, and Ren reaches over so that they’re all cuddling in a puddle on the bed.

Jaune feels like he wants to melt. The comfort enaminating from it all feels good, je almost wishes that he…

That he…

It doesn’t matter. That doesn’t matter.

He should cherish the moment, underneath them, where he belongs.

Because it won’t last long.

Eventually, they all move on to their regular arrangements to sleep, but the dynamic has fundamentally  _ shifted. _

* * *

Jaune finds himself hesitating when he goes over to his own bed. Pyrrha and Ren and Nora have stopped even trying to pretend that they aren’t sharing a bed. He feels like the odd one out, but he  _ does  _ also want to. He’s looking for something that he can’t explain, that he can’t explain, that’s so different from what was--

It’s just...there’s a lot going on. And with the Tournament coming up in a few days, he can’t afford for his head to be muddied.

So he turns away, and goes to sleep alone.

* * *

“Stay.” Pyrrha is the one who asks.

The one who…

Something prods at the edge of his brain, but it isn’t quite there.

“Yeah. I’ll stay. If all of you want me to.” He doesn’t want Pyrrha to be the only one that wants him to stay, the only one that  _ wants  _ him. Because then Ren and Nora could be harboring some secret hatred for him, and that wouldn’t be good.

“Of course we want you to stay too,” Nora says.

“We just thought that since Pyrrha was your partner, it would be easier coming from her,” Ren confesses, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck. “We’ve wanted you to stay for a while.”

And staying...it feels more like just “sleeping in the same bed.” But Jaune doesn’t mind.

“I’m staying. For now, and for as long as this lasts.”

“Yes!” Nora cheers.

Jaune lays down with them, feeling satisfied.

* * *

Four people sleeping in the same bed is well, warm. They’re all wearing usual pajamas, but when they wake up they find that they’ve somehow managed to kick the blanket off. He wakes up with a smile on his face. They don’t have class today, so they just get to relax. He’s tempted to go back to sleep, but for some reason he can’t. So he just watches his teammates sleep.

They’re more than just teammates, aren’t they? Maybe they have been for longer than Jaune has known, longer than…

Longer than, well…

There’s something at the tip of his thoughts that he can’t quite reach.

Oh well.

They all look so peaceful, relaxed in their sleep. 

He loves them. Jaune  _ loves  _ them, wow. It’s a revelation that he feels like was just so easy to arrive at. It seems obvious, but there’s a second set of something that argues with that. It feels like he always has, but he’s at Beacon in their first year, they haven’t known each other for  _ that  _ long.

But it’s nice. He needs to let himself enjoy it. After all, the tournament’s coming up soon -- and they need to train.


	2. Day 2: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR spends their last day to relax in the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was...more difficult than I thought it would be, really. I think this will probably end up as the hardest chapter to write. I just didn't know how to make sick/injured fit with the plot I have for this. Check out the updated tags! And make sure to check them before every new chapter, because each one will have new tags.

Ren is the one who proposes the baking, once all of them are awake. They’re all dressed more casually than normal, and Pyrrha hasn’t even had her hair tied up.

To Jaune, they still all look great.

“Where’s the kitchen, though?” Pyrrha asks.

“There’s one in the end of the dorms. We have the ingredients and such.”

“Pancakes?” Nora asks.

“No, Nora,” Ren says.

“Cookies?”

“Yes,” Jaune answers, because he - for some reason - knows  _ something  _ about how Ren loves Nora, would give up a lot for her.

The thing is, it’s not just two and two now.

“Jaune, you don’t get to make these decisions!”

“What else would we be making?” Pyrrha asks. “All of us like cookies anyways.”

Ren sighs. “I suppose.”

Nora pumps her fist in victory.

Jaune  _ loves  _ all of them, so much.

“To the kitchens,” he says, pointing down the hall. Nora starts to rush down the hall, but Pyrrha grabs her wrist. Nora blushes and hesitates, but when she starts down again Pyrrha yelps and is almost  _ dragged. _

“Well, we better go after them,” Ren says, letting out a sigh. Jaune starts after them.

“Wait for us!” he calls up to Nora.

* * *

Ruby is already in the kitchen when they arrive. There's a bit of flour that stands out in her black-red hair, probably where she was pushing it back and forgot she had flour on her hands.

"Hey, Ruby," Jaune says, first to reach out to her. They're friends, but he really just kind of wants to be with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Because they wouldn't-

Where was that thought coming from? They had years and years ahead of them.

"Oh, hey there…" Ruby looks between the four of them. "I was baking some cookies for my team. Yang suggested it, but none of them could be here because they all had to train for the tournament."

"And you're not?" Nora asks.

Ruby lets out a little bit of nervous laughter. "Not...right now. I've spent plenty of time studying for this. I'm hoping we'll at least get past the team rounds. We're all qualified in our own rights. Weiss and Blake are really obsessing about it. Yang went to go calm them down, actually. I hope they didn't use her…"

The timer rings, and Ruby uses her Semblance to put everything in the sink and take out the cookies. "There you go. Kitchen's all yours, enjoy your date bye!"

They all look at each other. Jaune hopes they're all confused over Ruby's "date" comment, because he sure is.

That isn't what this is, is it?

"Well, dishes first?" Pyrrha says, gesturing to the sink, which isn't piled as high as he would have expected.

The ingredients are all put away, too, and though Ruby's chocolate chip cookies smell amazing (and they'll have to ask team RWBY to share once they've made their own cookies), that isn't what he wants to make.

"Hey, if we made non-chocolate chip cookies, we could trade with RWBY for some," Jaune says. Ren and Pyrrha are standing next to each other, doing the dishes together. And they should not look nearly as sweet as they do  _ doing dishes.  _ Nora is just sitting on the counter, on the brink of chugging down chocolate chips from the bag.

"What SHOULD we make then, oh fearless leader?" Nora asks.

"We could do oatmeal rai---" Jaune glares at Ren.

"No," he and Nora say in unintended synchronization, and then he looks over at her and she very slowly backs the bag of chocolate chips away to the cabinet.

"Hey, are there rainbow sprinkles up there, Nora?"

She pokes around a bit after setting down the bag. "Yep!" she reports, shaking what he presumes is the container of them, from the sound.

"Alright then!" Jaune claps once. "We can make sugar cookies with rainbow sprinkles. After drying the dishes."

They all work together to make sure everything is dry, and they take Ruby's cookies off the cooling rack.

The drying is a monotonous task, though, and it lets him linger further on the date comment.

"Is something on your mind?" It takes him a bit to realize that Ren is talking to  _ him. _

"Oh, um, nothing important." He can feel his face heating up from embarrassment.

They are all sleeping in the same bed. So, there maybe is some substance to Ruby's comments…but they haven't talked about their relationship status.

The team mixes and measures ingredients. He lets Ren take the lead on the cooking, because he knows more than Jaune. The cookies go in the oven looking good, and when they set the timer Nora high-fives each of them individually.

What could he say? "I think we need to talk"? No, that sounds stupid.

But in the end, he doesn't need to say anything. Because Nora just kisses Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was a little reckless when it came to love, as Jaune remembers something in his brain. No particular image comes to mind, but… 

"Is this happening?" Ren asks.

"This is," Nora says, taking his hand. "It is happening, with all of us."

"Really?" Jaune says. He still can't believe it. He chased after Weiss, and what for? Because he wanted to prove he was a normal guy? What was the point when he was just ignoring what was in front of him?

He doesn't want it to be too late. Because it isn't.

And then it falls apart with a knock on the door. They all jolt away from each other.

"Hey, guys! I managed to drag them all away from sparring. Yang is apparently easily baited by a fight. Just here to grab my cookies, see you around!" Ruby goes off in another burst of speed.

The rest of the time they spend waiting for the timer to go off is awkward. Their conversation was interrupted, and he doesn't want to be the one to pick it back up, as much as he understands that it has to happen.

The timer finally saves them of their awkwardness. Ren had been putting things away, with he and Pyrrha silently rewashing the dishes they used. But there's still an unresolved tension between them.

Ren takes out the cookies. They look (and smell) delicious.

"Let's go back to our room?" Jaune offers. He scrapes the cookies onto a plate. "We can talk there, with our cookies."

The other three all nod. They head out of the room, Jaune feeling hopeful for the future.


	3. Day 4/5: Hurt/Comfort & Cuddle Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nora gets her leg broken instead of being the one breaking legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up like...having a busy rest of my week? I had school, work, a cross country meet...so I took out day 3 (which was kind of pointless but I'll leave what I would have done for it after), merged 4 & 5, and the other two will hopefully come quickly.
> 
> My original plan for day 3 was it would be post-team battle, and they do the Negotiation Thing while also doing a what-if scenario on swaps. Rest of the days should come fairly quickly after this -- they're both going to be fairly easy for me to write. AU is canon divergence, and free day? you'll see?

Nora and Pyrrha come back from their match battered but victorious. Nora is leaning on Pyrrha, limping over to them.

“Are you okay, Nora?” Jaune rushes over to them. “Pyrrha, you’re going onto the singles round.”

_ Everyone  _ knows that Pyrrha would have to be the one to go on.

“I’m...okay. My leg is a little broken, but my Aura will heal it.”

“ _ What.”  _ Ren rushes over to her, examining the leg. “I saw you fall, but I didn’t think…”

Jaune places his hands on Nora’s leg. It doesn’t...do anything, and why would he think that it would? What reason would he have to believe that it  _ would  _ do anything? Her leg is broken, he can’t heal that. Eventually, the way he understands it, her Aura would do it eventually, and he can’t expedite that process for her.

“It’ll be fine,” Nora insists. “We have to support Pyrrha in the finals.”

“Well, we still have time before the singles matches start tomorrow. Do you want to go watch Yang and Weiss with Ruby and Blake?” Pyrrha proposes.

“Has Nora seen a medic yet?” Jaune asks. “I’ll take her down, you two can head over to the arena.”

“Okay,” Pyrrha says, placing a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “Come on.”

Ren looks at Nora. “You’re...going to be okay?”

“I think so,” Nora answers. She hops over to Jaune, putting her arm around his neck as a support. He’s taller, so it’s hard to find a good place to place an arm to support her. He ends up wrapping his arm around her waist. They work their way towards the medic tent, where he helps her up onto one of the examining benches.

“Name?” one of the nurses asks.

“Nora Valkyrie,” she says. “I got a hit that broke my Aura and then fell, which might have broken my leg?” She tries to extend the leg in question, wincing.

“I see.” The nurse kneels down to examine it. “You’re going to be okay, but we’re just going to wrap this for you and give you a pair of crutches to help you get around. It should take a couple days to heal. Your teammate is the one going to the finals, yes?”

Jaune nods. “I’m the team leader, Nora will not be fighting again during the tournament.”

“Good to hear,” the nurse says. “I’ll be right back with those things for you.”

“Are we going to win?” Nora asks. “Because I think we will now.”

Jaune nods. “I believe in Pyrrha.”

“So do I.” She rests her head on his shoulder. When the nurse returns with the things, they wrap Nora’s leg, and hand her the crutches.

Jaune helps her up carefully, aiding Nora in grabbing her crutches and starting off towards the stands.

“Jaune? Nora?” Pyrrha says as they start up the stairs. She immediately comes down to meet them. “Let me help you.”

“No, I can make it,” Nora insists, looking back down at the fight.

“Come on, it’s just a few more steps.”

The two of them slowly ascend with Nora taking a little longer due to the adjustment period with the crutches.

“We saved a couple seats for you,” Ren says. Nora takes the seat next to Ren. Pyrrha sits next to her, and Jaune sits at the end of their group of four next to Ren. On Pyrrha’s other end are Ruby and Blake, cheering hard for their teammates.

Jaune can’t find himself wanting to pay attention. Somehow, he already knows that Yang and Weiss will win, even when Weiss...holy crap, throws herself into a geyser and doesn’t take out Flynt. Somehow he knows, even as his teammates are on the edge of their seats watching.

When Yang plugs the trumpet up and turns it on Flynt and Neon, Jaune cheers along with his friends and teammates, but there’s still a nagging bit of suspicion left. How did he know that they would win?

“Come on, Jaune,” Pyrrha says. He looks around to see that, oh, hey, Ren and Nora are already partway down the stairs. “We’re going back to our room.”

He stands up. “Sure.”

They go down the stairs together. Ren and Nora look nice together, as they always have. Wanting them isn’t unusual. But being so close to them...it is.

Ren immediately gets down to it when they get back to their room, starting to make something for Pyrrha. Jaune pulls him away. “Relax.”

“There’s no time to relax!”

“It’s been a tiring day,” Pyrrha says. “Let’s just sleep, and tomorrow we can go on from there.”

Nora was already settled into bed. Ren sighs, and follows them to bed. The four of them all lay down, with Nora on top so none of them crush her leg. It’s warm, and nice, and Jaune can almost forget what’s ahead of them all.

“Is it talking time?” Nora asks.

“Maybe,” Jaune answers. “If you want to.”

Pyrrha blushes. Ren tries to look away, but it’s hard to do so within the pile.

“I don’t know what I can say,” Ren says.

“It’s okay,” Nora says. “It can wait.”

Jaune has some kind of suspicion that it can’t, but he doesn’t know why. They have time. They have time. He needs to relax.

“Yeah. We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Jaune says. “We have plenty of time.”

He can practically see the path stretching ahead of them, graduation down the line and more beyond that. They’ll keep going, fighting for what’s right. And Jaune will have them by his side, as it should be. As it  _ will  _ be.

They all get to be happy. He hears Nora starting to snore. Pyrrha softly laughs.

“She’s always fallen asleep quickly,” Ren says quietly. “It was a skill we both needed to develop. Fall asleep quickly, sleep light.” Some extension of street skills.

“Sleep well,” Jaune tells the other two, and closes his eyes to try and fall asleep himself. And he does, within warmth and security.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on Tumblr on main @alto-tenure and writing blog @beunforgotten


End file.
